The Analytical Core is comprised of two research support activities;chemistry and biostatistics. The goals of the core are to provide technical expertise, a support staff, and research tools necessary to make quantitative assessments of the chemicals that will be studied in this project, and to evaluate the exposures and risks associated with these chemicals. The Chemistry component of the Core will use an existing infrastructure of instrumentation and technical support associated with Brown University's Environmental Chemistry Facility to provide a managed set of laboratories and analytical facilities that will be shared among all the research projects to detect and quantify organic and inorganic compounds that are considered hazardous to human health. The Biostatistical component will provide statistical methodology and computational support for experimental design and data analysis for the research projects. The expertise from the two components will also be integrated to ensure comprehensive analysis of the chemicals and their health risks. There are five specific aims proposed in the Analytical Core: 1) Provide centralized facilities for the analysis of organic and inorganic compounds, and for biostatistical analysis;2) Provide a Leader who will be responsible for the management of the chemistry component of the Core and a Leader who will be responsible for the biostatistical capabilities;3) Provide the knowledge base and personnel to support investigators in the development of appropriate and innovative techniques to satisfy their specific analytical chemistry and biostatiistical goals;4) Provide expendable supplies, equipment parts, and the computational capabilities to maintain a state-of-the-art facility;and 5) Provide training for students, technicians, and researchers using core facilities. During the initial award period, funds were available to enhance the analytical capabilities of the instruments and facilities specifically focused on the detection and quantification of organic compounds, and mercury analysis of vapors, liquids, and solids. Accomplishment of Aims 1-5 will use the existing infrastructure at Brown, and a knowledge base and support staff for machine maintenance, computational analyses, and training. This model of management has worked well during the initial funding period and will continue to support the research projects in this study and the analytical facilities that will be shared among the projects